


The Game of Love

by aSimpleArtist



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: Jace thought he was an emotionless soldier until a certain vampire breaks down his walls. After a few games on Simon’s xbox, Jace comes to develop feelings for the brown haired boy, but does Simon feel the same? And when Simon gets locked in the dungeons of Hotel Dumort, what will Jace risk to get him back?
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
JACE  
Jace was training with Alec early in the morning. Alec was getting good, so it took a lot of effort, but Jace still won. Now he stood there, panting, as he helped Alec off the floor. Clary had been watching them earlier, but left when her mom had called to ask for advice about her wedding. Clary’s mom was getting married to Luke Garroway and the institute was excited about it, especially Clary. She had rushed downstairs so fast that she left her phone and coat there. Now her phone buzzed again in her jacket. Jace walked over to it. It read. SIMON  
Hey. you have been working a lot. You should come a de-stress at my place. I have my xbox running for a few games and I was hoping u would come??? Jace smiled. Boy would he like to see the look on that vampire’s face if he showed up instead. It wasn’t actually that bad of an idea, afterall, he wanted to know what an xbox was.   
“Alec, this is about Clary’s mom.” Jace gestured to the phone. “I’m going to bring it to her. We’ll train again tomorrow.” Then he ran out without waiting for Alec to respond. He walked to Jordan and Simon’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.   
“Clary?” Simon asked, opening the door. He looked stunned. “Jace? What are you doing here?”   
“I got your text.” Jace held up Clary’s phone, then walked right into the apartment.   
“Um, that was for Clary.” Simon said, uncomfortably.   
“I know. I just thought I would come because she is busy and I wanted to know what an xbox was.” Jace said. Simon stared at him.   
“You don’t know what an xbox is?!” Jace shook his head. “You have to come try it! It's the best invention known to man!” Now Simon seemed to forget all about the past conversation or anything else in the world. He was in the “I can show you the world” mode. Jace found it amusing and slightly attractive to see his passion for this game. Simon led him over to another room of his apartment that he shared with a friend named Jordan. There was an old couch and a few bean bags in front of a tv. Simon sat down in the pile of bean bags and pulled one of the many pillows from the couch onto his lap, then picked up a controler. Jace smiled and copied Simon.   
“Ok.” Simon began. “I’ll start us off against the lowest level first so that you can get the hang of it.” Then he proceeded to turn on the t.v. and put some sort of game with men in white suits that they were fighting against. Simon instructed Jace on how to use the controls. Jace set all his focus on the screen as he whipped the controller around in his hands in an uncontrollable fury. Yes! He and Simon were winning! Jace felt a smile spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
SIMON  
When Jace had showed up on his doorstep, he never expected to be having this much fun. The way Jace set his face in a “shadowhunter mode” was actually really attractive. Simon wasn’t surprised to feel this way towards Jace because after he opened up towards others besides Clary, he had noticed that Jace was attractive. Of course, Jace was a warrior who never would think of anyone other than his beloved girlfriend so Simon had defaulted to acting as if Jace was the most annoying person in the world. Jace, naturally, had treated him mutually. They had never really had a chance at friendship… until now. The first game was so easy that Simon bumped the level up the highest it could go. As it turned out, he and Jace actually made a great team and Simon couldn’t help but hope that maybe they could be in real life as well. After a few rounds, they lay next to each other in bean bags, looking worn out.   
“That was fun.” Simon said, turning his head to look at Jace.   
“Yeah, you surprised me, Vampire.” Jace said in a smooth voice, he glanced over at Simon. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring. “We should do this again sometime.” Jace said in a very sexy way. Simon felt blush coming to his cheeks and his voice got caught in this throat.   
“Sure.” Simon managed. Jace got up and walked to the door.   
“As much as I wish I could stay.” Jace’s eyes lingered on Simon. “I have to go help Clary with her mother’s wedding.” Simon nodded.   
“Of course. Maybe you could come again tomorrow.” Simon asked hopefully.   
“Yes. Tomorrow will be nice.” Jace said with a smile. Then he walked out the door and left. Yes. tomorrow will be nice. Simon thought as he fell asleep. 

***  
The next day, Simon awoke about midafternoon to Jordan, his roommate, leaving to go to his ‘job.’ Jordan worked for the Preator (a werewolf organization.) Simon heard Jordan call out before he left.  
“Bye, Simon!”   
“Bye.” Simon mumbled, but he knew Jordan didn’t hear him. He got up off the bean bags and looked at the time. He groaned. Jace probably wouldn’t be able to come until later. Simon stopped for a second. Since when was he anxiously waiting for Jace’s arrival? It was not good that he was getting this attached to the shadowhunter. Just then, the door flew open and Jace walked in, glowing like an angel. Man, why did he always have to walk in looking so damn sexy?! And since when did he start to think like this! Jace smiled charmingly.  
“Sup?” He asked as he walked in. After many games on his xbox, the two were glued to the tv for the final round, hands flying on the controls. When Simon knocked Jace’s character off a cliff and into a tree, the two howled with laughter.   
“What a way for the famous Jace Herondale to die!” Simon joked.   
“That was quite embarrassing. I fell into a tree..” Jace laughed some more. Simon couldn’t help but feel that he was growing to like the blond in a ‘more than friends’ kind of way. It was starting to startle him. Everytime he managed to convince himself that Jace was a friend, nothing more, then the feelings started up all over again. Simon walked Jace to the front and stared at him as he walked confidently off into the streets of New York. He had no idea how long he had been staring at Jace’s retreating figure in the distance before a strong hand pulled him into a bag. 

When Simon was released, he was standing in front of Raphael Santiago and a whole group of vampires at the Hotel Dumort. He had been avoiding this place because it never felt like any of the inhabitants had any remorse or feelings. He felt like he never wanted a place like this to call home, but unfortunately they would not always let him live his own way. He was a vampire after all and fledgling of the main vampire, Raphael Santiago.   
“Simon.” Raphael said in an annoyed tone. “We think you have been spending too much time with the shadowhunters. They are not our friends you know.”   
“Well maybe they are not your friends, but they are mine.” Simon said stubbornly.   
“You know it is better for you to stay here where you can be with your own kind.” Raphael continued like he never heard Simon at all.   
“No. This is not my home and will never be my home!” Simon yelled, determined to make Raphael see he wasn’t staying.   
“Well, it wasn’t a choice.” Raphael said with a smile. “Take him to the dungeons and lock him up there.” He said to the other vampires. “I don’t want my fledgling to become friends with shadowhunters.” Simon tried to struggle as the other vampires tied his arms and dragged him off. Despite his best efforts, the force of multiple vampires overwhelmed him as they dragged him off to lock him up. He was thrown into a small cell with stone walls. Simon looked up in horror from the cell floor as the bars were locked into place. He threw himself at the bars, but to no avail. After all, if these were the cells in the hotel, then they must be vampire proof. All the vampires left, laughing. Simon felt something in his pocket and took out his phone. They hadn’t even bothered to take it because they didn’t believe his friends would come for him because it was against the accords for a shadowhunter to break into vampire territory to get another vampire, and none of his mundane friends were any help because telling them he was stuck in a hotel full of vampires wouldn’t make sense to them. Simon sighed. Maybe the Shadowhunters couldn’t do anything because of the law, but he knew one that tended to break the law. Simon began to text Jace. Help! I am stuck in the dungeons of Hotel Dumort! I need help! When he looked down at his phone, the words seemed funny or like a joke, but he really did need help. He pressed send, then waited anxiously for Jace to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
JACE 

Jace was walking off the subway when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had left Simon’s and walked down to the subway, got on, and had just walked off. He picked up his phone and froze. The text was from Simon. He was trapped in dungeons? This must be a joke. Really? He texted back. Jace felt worry tugging at his heart. He knew then that he cared for Simon as more than just a friend and he wasn’t about him getting locked up like that. When Simon texted him a picture of himself in a cage, that was when it hit Jace that this was real. He had to go save Simon before it was too late. He caught the next subway train to the hotel Durmort. Thankfully, it stopped only a few blocks from the hotel itself. Jace ran up the next few as fast as he could (Pretty fast bc he is a shadowhunter). As soon as he reached the hotel, he stopped. He couldn’t just walk through the door. The vampires surely wouldn’t give up Simon without a fight, and thought Jace hated to admit it, he would be outnumbered. However, there was a small underground passage that was behind the dumpster next door. It could get him inside, but then he would have to find his way from there. Creeping behind the dumpster, Jace went into the passageway. It was dark in there and he quickly drew a night vision rune. He came out in the middle of a hallway. On one side he found a stairwell left from the times when this actually used to be a hotel. He figured if Simon was in the dungeon, he better go down, so he did. The floor below him had a door that had him in a dark hall.   
“Simon?” He half whispered.   
“Jace?” Said a tired, surprised voice. Jace walked towards it and found Simon sitting in a small cell at the end of the hall. “JACE!” Simon yelled with joy. “I didn’t think you would come!” There were small tears in Simon’s eyes. Jace touched Simon’s face through the bars of the cell.   
“I will always come for you.” He said with sincerity. As soon as Jace unlocked the cell, Simon flung his arms around Jace and embraced him. Jace lowered his lips down to Simon’s. At first, Simon tensed, but then he eased into Jace’s kiss. Jace slipped his hand under Simon’s shirt and backed Simon against a wall. Simon’s hands combed their way through Jace’s hair. Their hands and body’s tangled as they deepened their kisses...

***

A few weeks later, Jace and Simon were having an intimate moment in the back of Simon’s band’s yellow van. Jace insisted that they finally go all the way because they had been dating for long enough. Simon was cautious to agree, but decided that he would go along with it after all. Now they were naked under a blanket in the back of a yellow van. Not exactly what Jace had in mind at first, but since their relationship had been a secret (they wanted to tell Clary after her mom got married so that they wouldn’t burden her with yet another thing), it was the best they could do. Jace’s dick was up Simon’s ass. He was enjoying this moment, after all, he was Jace Herondale. He loved the way Simon moved against his body and the little moans that came out went Jace moved his hips. It was paradise. Jace had never been happier in his life then he was on that night. Simon had managed to teach him another game after all. The game of love. And this time, Jace felt like he won.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I am not a gamer so…the terms or other things might be wrong. Sorry.


End file.
